Category talk:Romaji Templates
English Shouldn't all our templates be in english? 02:51, February 13, 2013 (UTC) We don't even need these templates anyway. SeaTerror (talk) 04:49, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Bump. I think they should be translated. 10:38, July 18, 2013 (UTC) I do not really care, but it does look a bit weird, having them in Japanese. I say, translate. WU out - 10:44, July 18, 2013 (UTC) The translated templates exist as unused redirects that take up space. So we must delete them either way since if we keep the templates untranslated, the redirects will just take up space and if you want to translate them we have to delete them in order to move the pages. 11:35, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Or move the content on these to the translated ones, have the bot replace them on the pages, and delete these untranslated ones (or let them redirect). 11:37, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Too much history will be lost. 11:37, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Then delete the english, and we'll change the page names of these. 11:42, July 18, 2013 (UTC) That's what I said....or at least intended to say.... 11:52, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Bump. Need more discussion. 04:19, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Klobis is the only one who uses these templates right? And he uses the Japanese templates. Can't really have a proper discussion without asking him, and we all know how much he loves using talk pages without being compelled. Would have to ask him directly. 05:48, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I think Klobis should participate in this discussion. 06:18, July 22, 2013 (UTC) These should have been deleted ages ago. SeaTerror (talk) 06:23, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Why deleted? They're useful for the episode pages. 07:01, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I will delete all the English redirects. Now can you please decide if we will rename them or keep them as they are? 14:20, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :I've deleted the redirects. 15:29, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Bumping this. 17:54, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Rename them. 17:58, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Shall we have a poll and get this over with? 18:02, September 4, 2013 (UTC) I reckon so, its been long overdue a poll. 18:03, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Using Japanese names for the templates is much easier than writing them as romaji for me. And there are some people whose names' readings (how to read kanji) are uncertain. --Klobis (talk) 00:56, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Let's have a poll. 17:11, September 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure what you mean. Could you clarify whether you mean to keep them as they are, or if you think they should be changed. Not sure if Japanese names means "Naoki Tate", or the actual Kanji characters. 17:12, September 6, 2013 (UTC) As in, the kanji that make up names can be read multiple different ways and it's never clear how they're meant to spelt/pronounced just by looking at them. Given that the names come from the episode credits, it's easy for Klobis to just copy the Kanji. If we move them all to English names, it becomes much more difficult for him to know if he's using the right template/name. And it's not like the templates are unusable to anyone other than Klobis because they're in Japanese - it would actually be much, much easier for someone not knowing Japanese to visually compare the kanji from the credits with those in the Romaji Templates Category (or get them from an online dictionary) than to attempt to translate them, because of the reasons above. tl;dr: we shouldn't have a poll. Moving them to English would be a terrible idea, and do more harm than good. 18:02, September 6, 2013 (UTC) I'd agree, but the list of staff is published weeks in advance in Japanese magazines, and is then posted on AP forums in English. I've never seen those be inaccurate to the credits on the opening. Anyways, I don''t feel strongly towards translating them really. They aren't that hard to use. 18:12, September 6, 2013 (UTC). Can we just get to the point and make a poll. 18:54, September 6, 2013 (UTC) I don't really have a problem with leaving them the way they are. And unless anyone has a strong desire to get rid of them, I don't think a poll is necessary. 19:45, September 6, 2013 (UTC)